


Tenderness and Tea

by EarthPrinceWu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthPrinceWu/pseuds/EarthPrinceWu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I attempt to be the first person to write Wuko fanfiction.</p>
<p>Wu is sick but refuses to drink his tea. Mako thinks of a way to sway the difficult prince. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenderness and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially the first ever Wuko (Wu x Mako) fic in the world. Written October 3rd, 2014, and posted on my Tumblr (WuTheEarthPrince). 
> 
> I'm kinda proud that this fluffy little thing is the first Wuko fic in existence. There's a sort of small pride, a simple pleasure i knowing you were the first ever to do something.
> 
> All aboard the S.S. Wuko trash ship, because I am Wuko trash.

"Your tea is ready, Wu."

"I don’t  _wanna_ ,” moaned the Earth Prince, slumping to the ground in childish defiance.

Mako sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as his eyebrows arched in annoyance. “You  _have_  to, Wu. You’ve got a cold, and this tea will help with that. It’s good for you.”

"You know what’s good for me?" Wu queried. He gave a weak grin. "Whatever I  _say_  is good for me. As prince, I don’t have to do anything I don’t want to.”

"C’mon, Wu," Mako urged, placing the tea by Wu’s bedside. "I promise if you drink this tea, I’ll do something for you. Whatever you want, no complaints."

"You  _already_  have to do that,” Wu pointed out. Green eyes gazed at amber ones, seeking the answer to what game Mako was playing. Wu pouted. Usually  _he_  was the one playing games. 

"Yes, but with complaints. If you drink the tea like I asked you too, I’ll do it without any."

"Pinky swear?"

The firebender rolled his eyes but gave a small smile nonetheless. It was progress. Reaching out a pinky, he said, “I promise. Pinky swear.”

The Earth Prince accepted Mako’s extended digit with his own, locking them together. He grinned mischievously. “If I drink this tea, I want you to cuddle with me. Your prince needs the warmth to get rid of this dreadful cold.”

Mako’s eyes just may have done the cha cha, with the amount of rolling they did. “Fine. But we’re closing and locking the door. I don’t need this getting out.”

"As long as you get  _in_  my bed,” teased Wu. He took a sip of the tea, gagging exaggeratedly at the bitterness. “I can’t drink this! Are you trying to kill me? Is this poisoned?!”

_'Sometimes, I wonder if that would be such a bad thing,'_  Mako mused out of annoyance. “No, Wu, it’s not poisoned. I tasted it myself.”

"Ooh, so we shared an indirect kiss?" Wu waggled his eyebrows, hoping to get a rise out of the firebender. "I’m not finishing the rest until you get in this bed and give your prince the warmth he craves." A pout formed on the prince’s pretty lips, and Mako found himself staring before tearing his eyes away and coughing rather awkwardly into his hand.

"Well?" demanded Wu.

"Alright, alright," Mako conceded. "Hold your eel-hounds, I’m coming,  _Prince.”_

Wu hummed in excitement as the taller man slid into bed behind him, and Wu laid his back against the firebender’s chest. Mako’s arms came across the prince’s waist, pulling him close and resting his chin upon Wu’s hair.

Mako hummed in contentment, as his prince sipped at his tea and snuggled into the warmth that only a firebender could provide.


End file.
